Conventionally, the diffuser pipes are inserted very tightly into the orifices of the diffuser ring, in order to reduce leakage of pressurized air to improve the efficiency of engine performance, and to secure them against dynamic excitation. The tight fit is difficult to achieve, thereby increasing manufacturing expenses.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved compressor diffuser assembly which is low cost and durable.